The gem of Arabian
by DXC SMASH
Summary: After crating the gang of 40 thieves, Salim Al-Kupar Cooper is in search of the Arabian labyrinth. Tales of a labyrinth with deadly traps but worth it for the mountains of golds. But he needs the key to get inside. When a dancer come to the show, will he chose true love or the treasure? Find out
1. We need a Key

Chapter 1

As winds blew bit of the sand in the Arabian Desert into a cave. Inside there were 39 rats but there was taller than the rest and he was standing in front of a huge door

?: We finally found it!

He takes off his cloak and he was a raccoon with purple fur. He was also holding a cane on the end of it was hook shape like a C

The raccoon: The Arabian Labyrinth, inside holds many traps and puzzles. But worth it for the hugest of jewels and mountains of gold, And we finally found it!

Then he grad the handle and pull back to open, but it won't budge

The raccoon: Alright then

As he and team of rats try opening for hours but it this won't budge open. Then one of rats approached the raccoon

The rat: Umm, Salim...

Salim: Yes lion

Lion: I don't think the door will open-

Salim: Oh really, I haven't notice!

Lion: Wait let me finish! I remember reading there a key

Salim: Key?...You mean there a key?!

Lion: I thinks so but I think it's one of the scrolls back at the out hide

Salim: Great, we find the world's greatest treasures and now we have to go back

Lion: Well we are running out of supplies anyways

Salim: Alright, were going back home! And another thing, no one tells anyone about this. Do I make myself clear!

They all agreed and pack up there thing then left the cave, but Salim was the last one to leave. And he just standing there

Salim: I will get inside ...No matter the price

He put back on his cloak and headed to back the city in the marketplace, there were bright color and the sounds of merchants yelling. Salim was walking around then he walk into ally and leans against a wall, and he cross his arms

?: Well if it isn't Salim Al-Kupar Cooper

Hearing a voice from the shadows

Salim: And if it isn't Hassan

Then the stranger appeared out of the shadows and it was another male raccoon. He had purple fur just like Salim

Hassan: It been while Salim, where have you been?

Salim: Oh you know me, things to steal

Hassan: Really, it been 4 months since the head guard yelled out your name

Salim: So Gadi Fox has miss me

Hassan: Well no but neither has Rabah Le Paradox

Salim: Le Paradox ...please he can't even steal anything to save his life

Hassan: Agreed

Salim: Anyways how the carpets business

Hassan: Good, but Salim where have you been?

Salim: I wish I can tell you but I can't

Hassan: Why not

Salim: It's a secret

Hassan: Salim, please

Salim: Keep begging

Hassan: What no!...Fine please tell me!

Salim: Alright, alright come closer

Hassan leans closer and Salim whisper in his ear

Salim: I have found the Arabian Labyrinth

Hassan: Arabian Labyrinth but that's a myth

Salim: No it's real

Hassan: So your saying the Labyrinth with many deadly traps and puzzles. But worth it for the hugest of jewels and mountains of gold that can last a life time is real.

Salim: Indeed it's is my friend

Hassan: So how much are you and your gang getting?

Salim: Umm, that the thing...we can't get inside

Hassan: What?

Salim: Yes, Lion said there a key to open the door

Hassan: Key? But in the story there was no mention of a key.

Salim: I know...wait how did it end again?

Hassan: In the end the man die by a golden scorpion

Salim: Oh right...anyways Lion is doing some research to find the key while I'm here being bored

Hassan: Since you have nothing to do...

Salim: What do you want?

Hassan: What! I would never-

Salim: Come now Hassan, I know you for long enough to know you want something

Hassan: Alright you got me, there a rich man in these parts and he wants some new carpets. And I been studying his house and know the weak spot of the treasure room and...

Salim: And you want me and my gang to help you steal it

Hassan: Exactly but I get 75%

Salim: No you'll get 10%

Hassan: 50 and that's it

Salim: 50 it is then

They shake hands for their deal but they didn't smile

Salim: you're not happy

Hassan: No

Salim: Good neither am I

They catch up bit as they both went back to the hideout, and told everyone about Hassan's plan. And half of them join but some wanted to rest or prepare for the trip back to the Labyrinth. Mainly Lion was still studying the key or finding another way to get inside. As they got ready, Salim dress up as a carpets salesmen and the plan was Hassan to distract the rich man while Salim sneaks into the treasure room. Then he finds the weak spot and while his gang dig a tunnel form the outside and into the room.

Hassan: Alright Salim, make sure you don't mess up like last time

Salim: What, it wasn't my fault that the flying carpets scam didn't work out

Hassan: Well you didn't make it look convincing

Salim: Whatever

He knock on the door of the house they were going to rob, then few minutes later the door was open by a male weasel. He was wearing nicer clothes

The rich weasel: Ah, Hassan you have come

Hassan: Yes and I brought you the best carpets

He pointed at the wagon fill with carpets

The weasel: And who is this man?

Hassan: this my assistant

The weasel: Oh, well come in

Hassan: Thank you, come on assistant

Salim: Assistant? He the assistant

He mumble to himself as he pull the wagon inside just as the plan was on cue but it took longer since the weasel was taking too long picking a carpet

The weasel: I don't know I like this one but that one looks nicer...But this blue would look better...No this red...Wait maybe this green one

Salim: Psst, Hassan how long more. The man been look at 27 carpets already

Hassan: Why-

The weasel: Hassan what do you think?

Hassan: I don't know they all look nice...How about I give you 30% discount for all of them

The weasel: My, Hassan you pass a good bargain

Then one of the servant came in

The servant: Sir the dancers are here

Hassan and Salim: Dancers?

The weasel: Ah, would you two like to watch the show?

Salim: Umm, we can't

The weasel: Oh why not, a little fun won't hurt

He push Salim and Hassan onto the chairs which giant pillows, as the dancers came and started to do to the belly dance. At first Salim wasn't into it in till he saw a female raccoon dancing she had long black hair and was wearing a dark purple outfit, with a purple silk scarf with stars on it but then he felt a tip on his shoulders by Hassan

Hassan: Salim go now

Salim: Oh right

He quickly stands up

Salim: umm, sir may I use the restroom?

The weasel: Sure, it's down the hall to the right

But he wasn't looking even at him, just looking at dancers. Salim walk into the hallway without being followed, and stand in front of a door that lead to the treasure room. He took out a small knife and was ready to pick the lock but he notice the door was unlock

Salim: strange, Hassan said this door was always locked

He walk inside making sure no one was inside and lock the door behind him

?: Ah, this will last while

Then he saw the female raccoon the same one that was dancing earlier, she was stuffing her bag with gold

The female raccoon: Now for the hard part, getting this out

She try putting it on her shoulders

Salim: Well, what do we have here?

The female raccoon: Who goes there?!

Salim lean his back against the wall hoping she didn't see him. He looks back where she was but she was gone

Salim: Where did she-

Then out of nowhere a knife was against his neck by the female raccoon

The female raccoon: And who in the hell are you?

Salim: I'm a friend of the man your robbing

The female raccoon: Oh really

She put her knife away

The female raccoon: If your his friend why are you in here?

Salim: For many reasons

The female raccoon: like what?

She cross her arms and having some suspicion, then in the center of the room a blade of a sword pop out the floor. And it went around a circle, and the floor board was removed. Then a rat pop out his name was Panther

Panther: Salim, were ready!

The female raccoon: A tunnel

Seeing her devilish smile Salim knew what she was thinking when she quickly put her bag. She ran towards Panther but Salim temped to grab her shoulder but he grabs her scarf instead

Salim: Panther stop her!

Panther: What!

The female raccoon: Hello there

Panther couldn't help but blush at the female raccoon. She put out some golden powder and blow it at his, making some kind gold dust

Salim: Panther, are you all right?

Panther: Yes I'm fine. Who was she?

As they both wipe their eyes from the dust and Salim notice he grad her scarf

Salim: I don't know...Anyways we should get started

Panther: Ah, yes

He whistle then bunch of rats came and full their bags with all gold they can fill. Then Salim heard Hassan calling for him outside of the room

Salim: Oh, I better get back. Panther make sure you take all the gold

Panther: Yes!

Salim quickly walk out of the room and locked the door. And walk back to Hassan and the weasel making sure as if nothing has happen

The weasel: well that took long then I expected

Salim: I'm very sorry sir...Your house is so huge I just got lost

The weasel: Yes it's is, anyways here your payment Hassan

Hassan: Thank you, it's good doing businesses with you

They were escorted by one of the servant outside, once they left they met up with Panther

Panther: We got all the gold

Salim: Good, everything went as planed

Hassan: Um...Salim, what is that?

He took the scarf that was hanging from Salim's pocket

Hassan: Oh, I get it you had a private "dance" with one the dancers. Salim you dog

He light punch him in the shoulder

Salim: What! No I didn't, one of the dancers was also robbing your customer

Hassan: what I thought you said everything went as planed

Salim: Well almost as planed

He took back the scarf

Hassan: Just one thing Salim...Was she cute?

Salim: Hassan really? I don't have time for woman beside I'm too busy finding way inside that Labyrinth. And nothing can get in the way.

* * *

><p>Another Cooper ancestors story ^^ yay and Hassan is from the game 4 but he doesn't appear just his carpets shop, I didn't know what he was so I made him a raccoon. Thanks to Bluehood13 for the named Rabah Le Paradox, anyone can guess who Gadi Fox is<p> 


	2. A promise for a dying old man

Chapter 2

Sneaking through the streets at night, the female raccoon couldn't help about keeping turning around in corner since she was worry that the raccoon and his team will track her down. Then she finally made to her destination to a old house that looked of it was going to fall apart. She ran inside with her bag and slams the door shut.

?: Amala, is that you dear?

Hearing a soft voice from the other room

Amala: Yes it's me

The a female skunk came into the same room, she was wearing a outfit like Amala but it was red and her hair was up in a ponytail

The female skunk: Ah, I'm glad your home safe. I was getting worry

Amala: Oh, Lina I'm not a child

She place her huge bag in the center of room

Lina: Let me guess, you stolen something again

Amala: Yes and this will last us a month or 3

Lina: Amala you know you can't steal to put food table

Amala: You realized everything in this house is stolen right?

Lina: OK ...But you must be careful Amala

She grad her roommate hands and look at her straight in the eyes

Lina: I'm scare you will be catch or killed...I don't know what I will do without you

Amala: Oh, Lina I'm so sorry. I forgot you and I been together since we were little

Lina: Yes... Now time for bed

She still had a hole of Amala's arm, took her upstairs and they got ready for bed. Their bed was huge enough room for two but Amala couldn't help but jump around and throwing pillows

Lina: Amala please stop your child remember

She sat down on the bed as she brush her hair

Amala: But I don't want to go to sleep

Lina: You have so much energy; I will be very surprise if there someone can keep up with you

Amala: Someone...What do you mean?

Lina: Oh, you know someday you will find true love

Amala: True love; oh please stop with that crap

Lina: Amala, you should watch that mouth of yours

Amala: But that's what it is Lina. True love is nonsense; all men in this world are idiots! All they want in women is a nice body, who can clean and cook, and not talk back.

Lina: Amala you don't mean...I mean there's other men who aren't like that

She looked away and blush, Amala quickly notice and she put on her devilish smile

Amala: Speaking of true love ... did you see HIM again

Lina: Yes...

Amala: How long have you two seen each other?

Lina: Well 4 months

Amala: I smell love in the air...you don't think he might ask you soon

Lina: Oh, shut up Amala don't make me have high hopes

She buried her face in of the pillows and Amala couldn't help but giggle. Then somewhere else at the Salim's out hide, his gang were enjoying themselves but Salim. He was outside looking the sky seeing the stars and the full moon, and then Hassan came out

Hassan: Salim, why are out its getting cold

Salim: And why you are still here, don't you have a shop to run

Hassan: Come now, so what if the plan went off

Salim: It's not that, it's...just my family had made history as master thieves in the Thievius Raccoonus. And now it's my turn, if I can get in that labyrinth that will make my family's name rise even further. So I just can't goofy off

Hassan: Has there ever been a time you had fun or relax?

Salim: Like I said I just can't goofy off

Hassan: Well alright

He went back inside and left Salim alone again but he took out Amala's scarf

Salim: I don't have time

The next morning at Amala and Lina's home, Amala was still sleeping and Lina was making breakfast.

Lina: Amala wake up!

Amala: Hmmm, alright!

As she sat up and was so tired. But she managed to get out of bed and wash her face to wake herself up which did the trick. She change into fresh clean cloths and as she was doing her normal routine something was off.

Amala: Where's my scarf?

Lina: Amala, I made your...what on earth!?

When she walks into their bedroom it was a mess and seeing Amala looking through their things.

Lina: what are you doing?

Amala: My scarf, I can't find it

Lina: you mean the one with stars on it

Amala: Yes, I can't find it anywhere. I must have drop it somewhere

Lina: You know you can always buy a new one

Amala: No that one was my favorite

She got off the ground

Lina: listen Amala, why don't you go the market for me. While I look for your scarf and clean this mess

Amala: Fine

Amala got her cloak ready and Lina get her a list of things they needed

Lina: Now remember don't talk to strangers

Amala: Oh please, talking to strangers is part of the job of a dancer...But it's also the hateful part

She walks out their home and headed to the market place. But she wasn't the only thief shopping; Salim was also walking around the market in till Hassan caught up with him

Hassan: Salim, wait for me.

Salim: Please Hassan, when I said I wanted to be alone, I wanted to be alone!

Hassan: Salim stop being so serious

Salim: How can I not, when I'm only one step closer to the inside of the labyrinth

While he was arguing with Hassan, he accidentally bumps into someone. Which was Amala

Amala: Oh, I so sorry

Salim: No it's my fault

At first he didn't recognized in till she took of her hood

Salim: You!

Amala: You!

Hassan: Umm, who is she Salim ?

Salim: She the dancer that I told you about

Hassan: Oh, you didn't tell me she was beautiful

Salim: Because I didn't

Amala was about to walk away in till she saw her scarf hanging from Salim's pocket

Amala: Hey that's my scarf

She grad it but Salim grad the end of it

Amala: This is mine!

Salim: Well it's mine now!

Amala: What do you want with this anyways!

Salim: Just because!

As they tug on the scarf, but Amala knew she wasn't going to win

Amala: Don't make me

Salim: Make you do what?

Amala: Make me do this...HELP ME! These men are harassing me!

? : Cooper!

Then a male Fox came of the crowd, he was Gadi Fox the head of the guards and been after Salim for years

Gadi: How dare you harass a woman!

Hassan: I don't know him

Hassan started to run away

Salim: Hassan! You rat!

Then Salim went after him

Gadi: Get him men!

Some of the Grenade Baboon ran after them

Gadi: Don't worry miss those men will be punish

Amala: Oh thank you sir

Gadi left her and follow his guards. Amala felt good that her trick work and she finally had her scarf back which she thought she had

Amala: What? My scarf...that conniving raccoon!

As they ran into an ally to lose the guards and made them exhausted

Salim: Thanks for the "help" friend

Hassan: What, I have made sure that no one knows that I'm friends with you

Salim: Whatever

He sat down, he was heavily breathing and wipe off some sweat while still holding Amala's scarf

Hassan: You still have her scarf...Salim...Do you like that girl?

Salim: What!? As if I would, I mean I don't know even know her

Hassan: Still she was cute, wasn't she?

Being frustrated Amala returned home with the things that Lina needed but not her scarf. She now hates men even more especially that raccoon, who stole her scarf. And when she went back inside, the house was clean by Lina

Amala: I'm home Lina my sweet

Lina: welcome back, I'm sorry I didn't find your scarf...But I found this

She opens a small wooden box and took a necklace with a golden scorpion

Amala: My lucky charm

Lina handed her the necklace and she put it on

Lina: You know you should sell that; it might bring lot of gold

Amala: What! I can't, I promise I would never give it away or lose it.

Lina: Amala, you can't just believe what that old man said

Amala: He die right in front of us remember

Lina: Yes

Couple of years ago young Amala and Lina were playing on the streets

Lina: Amala wait for me!

Amala: Come on, you're so slow

Then they ran into a ally where it was so dark

Lina: Amala ...we should get out of here

As Lina being so scared she grad on Amala's arm

Amala: OK...Wait what's that?

Seeing something moving behind some crate, it was old male cat. Lying on the ground coughing and almost about to die. Amala walk up to the old cat

Amala: Are...you OK sir?

The old cat: Child...*coughing* ...take this

He hand her and scarf with stars on and it wrapped something

The old cat: Don't...give it to them

Amala: Who are them?

The old cat: Whatever you do promise me don't sell it or lose it...guarded it.

Amala: I promise

The old cat: I know you will...it's a key

Amala: A key for what?

The old cat: ...for it shall opens the...

Before he could finish, he die there on the cold ground. She unwrap the scarf and it was a golden scorpion in it. Over the years Amala never forgot that day and her promise she made with him. Sometime Lina ask her to sell it but Amala wouldn't, she would wear the scarf and the golden scorpion for good luck but she lost her scarf


	3. Help me

Chapter 3

The next day Salim's hideout, Salim was bothering Lion over and over. While he was still researching and he was really getting annoyed.

Salim: So...have you found the key?

Lion: For the one thousand times Salim, No!

Salim: Sorry, and I think it's was only 550 time ask you

Lion: Please, please leave me alone Salim. Going as fast as I can here

Salim: I'm sorry Lion, I'm just so bored

Lion: I know, I know now get out and ...go steal something

He got up and pushes Salim out of the hideout and locks the door.

Salim: Fine, I'll go see what Hassan up too

He head to Hassan's shop, as he walk inside Hassan was helping some customers. So he decided to walk away and not bother him at work. Then he notice some of the baboon guards were taking money from people, which they called "taxes" and Salim follow them back to their hut. Where they were just counting the money they stole, while Salim was on the roof top watching them and thinking of plan. He was about to make his move, until he saw Amala below and she was walking towards the baboons

Salim: No, not her again

Right when she was about yell out to get the baboon's attention, someone cover her mouth and pull into an ally. She struggled to get free, so she bit his hand that was covering her mouth

Salim: Ow! ...Why you...ow

Amala: Your that raccoon who stole my scarf the other day

Salim: Well you didn't have to bit me

Amala: Oh I'm sorry for defending myself. And if you mind I'll like to get some of that money

Salim: You really think you can take down four baboons by yourself

Amala: well...I'll figure out something

Salim: I think you should go home and let this to me

Amala: Or maybe you should go lick a camel's hump, and get out of my way

Salim: Why don't you get of my way

Amala: As if I would!

Right when they were yelling at each, one of baboon turn around and saw nothing. He turn back around, they were hiding be hide

Salim: Oh that was close...alright, we both know we can't do this by ourselves...So...

Amala: So?

Salim: So we work together

Amala: Together... I don't know...but it a worth of a shot

Salim: Good, here's the plan, you distract the guards while I get the money

Amala: You really think I'm that stupid; you'll leave with money and while leaving me with those baboons

Salim: I promise I won't leave you, beside you have that gold powder to escape like before

Amala: Fine, but when this is over I want my share

Salim: alright it's a deal

They shook hands, but little did they know they both cross their fingers. Amala walk up to the baboons

Amala: Hello, do you men want some entertainment?

She wink at them to get more of their attention

The baboons: Sorry miss, but we don't have...money

Amala: Oh don't worry, this one on home

As she started to dance all four baboons were looking her and just the bag of money by itself. With the four guards distract, Salim quietly sneak behind them and swipe the bag. Then he ran back quietly, when Amala saw that he had the bag as plan, she stop dancing.

The baboon: Hey, we didn't tell you to stop

Amala: I'm sorry boys, but I have to go

She took bit of the powder from her pocket and throw on the ground, causing the powder to make huge dust like before. Amala ran out the dust and back to the ally

Amala: That plan of yours work...Where did he go?...That conniving raccoon! I will-

Then she notice a small bag that wasn't there before with it was tie with her scarf. When she open it, inside was full of money. Later she spent half of the money to buy food and she headed back home. Once she was inside she came in her bed with Lina already laying in their bed, so Amala hop on the bed

Amala: Lina, I brought some food

Lina: Oh...Good to see you home Amala

Amala: Is something wrong?

Lina: No...no

Amala: Please stop I know there something bothering you

Lina: Well I...went to the camel race with...

Amala: With your lover

Lina: Yes...he lost some bets...But I

Amala: So you...help him by giving him all our money!

Lina: No, I lost our money. I made some bets and lost all

Amala: Lina! That money was supposed to last us three months!

Lina: Well...we can always sell that good luck charm of your

Amala: No! You know I promise I would never sell it!

Lina: I know, I know. I'm so sorry Amala

Amala: It's OK Lina, I'll think of something...

She took off her scarf and remembering Salim's face

Amala's thought: Maybe...

Salim was walking back to the hideout, but before he did he went to some wine and decided to take it easy like Hassan said. He went to Hassan's shop but it was close and Hassan wasn't there

Salim: He probably at hideout

So Salim headed back, when he got back he saw Hassan leading against wall

Hassan: Salim, what do you have there?

Salim: Wine, I thought taking your advice

He handed him the bottle of wine

Hassan: Good, because you have a guest

Salim: A guest?

He walks into the next room, and saw Amala sating down getting pampered by some of the rats

Amala: My, you're all so kind

Then Panther approach her with a cup of tea

Panther: Here's your tea, miss

Amala: Thank you

He handed her the cup, and she took slip of tea

Salim: What is she doing here!?

Hassan: Well, she...follow me here

Amala: No, I ask you to take me here

Salim: Hassan!

Hassan: What she promised me a dance

Amala: No I didn't. I came here to see you Salim

Salim: Well...I don't want see you. And if none of mind I will be in my room with this

He snatched the bottle of wine from Hassan's hand, and walk back into his room. Amala place the cup down and follow him

Amala: Salim, wait! Please hear me out

Salim: If you are here to get some of the money we stole. I already gave your half

Amala: No, no it not about that...It about...I want to join you

Salim: Join me?

Amala: Yes, you see I have some money problem. So I thought you can need some help

Salim: Sorry, but I have all the help I need. I mean I have 39 men and Hassan

Amala: I didn't want to do this...Please Salim, I need help, my friend and I will not be able to pay for next upcoming taxes, please

Salim: I'm...very sorry. Like I said before, beside were not stealing anything right now. Nothing big of course

Amala: Fine!

She storm off of his room and got outside. When Salim walk out he notice that Hassan and some of the rats were over hearing them

Salim: What you all doing?!

Hassaan: Is she going to join your gang, because if she does, I'll come here more often

Salim: No, she is not joining

Everyone went aww at the same time

Panther: Why not Slaim, she so nice

Salim: Because we don't have time to have a new member here. Beside it won't be long in till Lion finds the key

Panther: Actually Lion has been bitten by a snake and now he has fallen ill

Salim: What!? Please tell me he will recover?!

Panther: Don't worry, he'll be fine

Salim: Good

Panther: But, we might need some...help

Salim smack himself on the forehead

Salim: Fine


End file.
